


The Ways We Say Goodbye

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Stars Aligned [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon, Romance, TWDG S4 spoilers, Thank you Telltale for giving us these wonderful characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: When it comes to saying goodbye, maybe it doesn't have to be forever. People stay with you in a million different ways, even after death. Clementine has lost enough to know this. Maybe, just maybe, she won't lose anyone else.Chapter 1 - Violetine Version/Chapter 2 - Louistine Version (Both ships need some love in the wake of Telltale closure news!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I wanted to write a little something for this game in a time of uncertainty. Disclaimer: I have included Louistine, even though I don’t ship it, because well both those ships deserve some love. Especially now. That and we should support our angry bisexual child, Clem.
> 
> Chapter 1 - Violetine version  
> Chapter 2 - Louistine version
> 
> Obviously just read the chapter for the ship you want, or both if you prefer :) They are pretty much the same, aside from ship differences. Anyways, enjoy!

**Violetine Version**

Sunlight.

The warm, golden rays kissed the stone steps leading up to the building formerly known as Ericson’s boarding school. Many were worn, some had cracks and chips, but all remained intact.

Sat in a worn rocking chair was a woman, in her 20s now. Her hazel eyes scanned the area before her. It had been four years since she first laid her eyes on the courtyard. A lot had changed since then.

Defenses had been bolstered tenfold, the garden was thriving, they’d expanded the safe zone, established trade routes and were well on the way to becoming self-sufficient. A much better position than they had all been before.

No more worrying about where their next meal would come from.

_It’s… weird for things to be so peaceful after everything. I won’t complain. I hope it lasts…_

“Clem!”

Her name snapped her back to reality, glancing up just in time to see a young boy sprinting towards her. He was almost ten now and it showed, especially in his height.

“Hey there, goofball,” Clementine greeted as AJ reached her.

AJ made a face. “I told you a thousand times, I’m too old for that.”

“Not to me you aren't.”

He rolled his eyes playfully, not really minding. “What’re you doing?”

She looked out over the courtyard, slowly rocking the chair back and forth. “Just… thinking.”

AJ tilted his head, curious. “About?”

So many things she didn’t even know where to begin.

“Everything that’s happened. How lucky we are it turned out this way.” She smiled, stood up and began mercilessly tickling him. “How lucky I am to have you.”

His shrieks carried across the courtyard. Loud enough to attract interest from the residents. When they had assessed the situation, they returned to their tasks. Life had been fairly quiet for about a year now. The first couple had been hectic, dealing with the consequences of other people’s actions and their own.

“S-stop,” AJ whined, trying to bat her hands away.

Chuckling to herself, Clementine relented. “Okay, goofball.”

Once he had recovered, his eyes lit up, voice almost teasing but playful. “Oh, right. Violet was looking for you.”

Clementine’s heart jumped at the name, an involuntary smile tugging at her lips. “Where is she?”

“In your room,” he replied. “She said she wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Thanks, AJ.” She ruffled his curly hair gently. “We need to cut this soon.”

“Keep that hair short,” he quoted confidently.

Her smile grew melancholic. “Right.”

At least Lee could live on in his lessons. So long as memories of him survived, he would never be truly dead.

AJ gave her a quick hug, half running over to the graveyard. He slowed, cautiously approaching Tenn. It was cute how gentle AJ could be with him. She was just happy he’d found a friend, not only that but one so kind and caring as Tenn.

_Right, time to find Violet. Maybe check in on a few people along the way._

Her mission decided, she scanned the courtyard. She could see Aasim sat on a bench consulting his notes, Ruby over by the fire with Omar and Rosie and finally Tenn in the makeshift graveyard.

Wanting to give Tenn and AJ some time alone, she approached Aasim first. He glanced up when he heard footsteps, quickly finishing his sentence. “Doing the rounds?”

Clem nodded. “Just came to see how you were doing.”

“Pretty damn happy, actually. We got a good haul from the traps today. Violet checked in earlier with similar success from fishing. Louis… well…” Aasim sighed deeply. “He’s still Louis. No wonder you like Violet, she’s responsible. Unlike some people.”

Clementine felt herself blush slightly, trying to shake it off. “She is. Very.”

Violet had proven that much early on. The day Marlon went psycho, she had stepped in to defend Clementine without fear or falter. She had opened up surprisingly quickly, apparently a rare thing.

Putting a hand on her hip, she added, “And Louis isn’t _that_ bad.”

“He has his uses,” Aasim conceded with playful reluctance. “And, to be fair, he has been more responsible since you came around.”

There had been a noticeable difference in both Violet and Louis since she arrived. Violet was a lot less hostile by default, unless there was good reason. More willing to chill and mess around. Louis, while still very much the group jokester, took his duties more seriously. They had taken the best parts of one another.

Aasim glanced back at his notebook, cracking his knuckles. “Anyway, I have stuff to do still. Sure you do too. I think Violet was looking for you earlier?”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Best not keep her waiting. She might send a search party out. That girl is scary with a cleaver,” he added as a muttered afterthought, shivering.

_Just like a certain person I knew._

The day Lee had come to save her, he’d fought his way through a huge herd of walkers with a meat cleaver. Maybe that was part of the reason why she felt so safe around Violet. She wouldn’t hesitate to do exactly the same to come rescue her.

Not that Clementine needed rescuing anymore. She could do that herself.

Aasim nodded, returning to his notebook and muttering to himself. Next, she headed over to the cooking pot. Rosie’s head lifted off her paws, standing to come greet Clem. Her fear of dogs still lingered, but not with Rosie. The bulldog licked her hand, leaning into her touch as she scratched behind her ears.

“I wish she wouldn’t hang around,” Omar complained. “Dog fur isn’t exactly the best garnish.”

“Oh, hush your complaining, Omar.” Ruby chuckled, watching Rosie rest her head against Clementine’s thigh. “You are happy to have a live audience.”

He couldn’t argue with that, instead sighing and returning to the pot. Ruby gave Clem a knowing look, making them both smile.

“So, what brings you over here?” Ruby asked, crossing her arms. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Violet?”

Clem nodded. “I will be soon. Just thought I’d see how everyone was doing.”

“Like a true leader.” Ruby smiled, trusting.

After Marlon’s dishonorable discharge and death, and once things had settled down, there had been plenty of debate about who should be the new leader of the boarding school group. Clementine was the obvious choice when they had all come to really know her.

Reliable, resourceful and rational. She really cared about people, would take risks for them but not suicidal ones unless necessary. She knew loss and had come out the other side mentally and emotionally stable. Well, as much as anyone could under these circumstances.

“She’s right, you know. There’s a reason we chose you. You get results.” Omar motioned to the cooking pot. “Given me enough to play with. That’s all I need.”

“Thank you.” It was nice to see people have unwavering faith in her.

Many people had come, many had gone. The only one who had truly believed in her was Lee. The only one who seemed to remember she was a kid. The rest treated her like an adult in the worst way, held her responsible for actions beyond her control. Still, they had taught her valuable lessons, intentional and accidental.

She remembered them, Lee’s most of all.

Ruby uncrossed her arms, clearing her throat. “Not to cut this short, but I don’t want to be the reason you’re late to see Violet. That girl can be scary, especially when you’re involved.”

“And I need to focus on getting tonight’s meal right,” Omar cut in, stirring his latest concoction.

Seeming to understand, Rosie stopped putting her weight against Clementine, lying down again by Ruby’s feet.

Now free, Clem gave the dog one last pat. “Alright, I’ll catch you guys later. If you need anything, just come find me.”

“You bet we will. Especially if your little rascal bites me again,” Ruby replied light-heartedly.

Omar cracked a smile. “With my cooking, he’ll have better things to bite on.”

She looked at the stew bubbling away, her stomach rumbling.

_Can’t wait to eat this later._

Leaving them to it, Clementine headed over to the school’s small yet well-kept graveyard. Tenn was stood in his usual spot, by his sisters. AJ was close by, paying his respects.

“Hey Tenn,” she called out softly, not wanting to scare him.

“Hi Clem,” he replied, giving an awkward wave.

“Clem.” AJ grinned, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her closer.

Clementine let herself get pulled closer, smiling at AJ’s eagerness to include her. “Coming out to say hi to Minnie and Soph?”

Tenn nodded resolutely. “And Brody… and Marlon. Everyone.”

A few months ago, Clementine would’ve still winced at the name. She had made her peace with Marlon for the most part. Even if he had tried to kill her.

Tenn’s eyes rested on the simple headstone markers they’d put down for Brody and Marlon. He smiled at them, crouching down and resting flowers on their graves. Tenn had wanted Marlon here and they honored his request.

There were others, for the people they had lost before coming here. Clementine’s heart dropped when she saw Lee’s name scratched into stone. Even now, his death haunted her. It would for the rest of her life.

She never regretted meeting him, though.

Noticing her stare, Tenn moved over to Lee’s grave and place some flowers there before turning to her. “What do you think Lee would have made of us?”

“He… would be happy, I think.” A small lump formed in her throat, tears faintly stinging at her eyes. “He wanted the best for me, fought so hard for it.”

Out of everyone she had met, Lee cared the most.

“Wish I’d met Lee. He sounds cool.” The disappointment in AJ’s voice stabbed at her heart.

She put a hand on his shoulder. “He was. Very cool. He would’ve loved you. As much as I do.”

That made AJ beam, a smile as bright as the sun.

“He’s with Minnie and Sophie. The others, too.” Tenn pulled a slightly crumpled drawing from his pocket, handing it to Clementine.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight of Tenn’s depiction of Lee. His art skills had improved so much since they first met. Even though he’d never met Lee, somehow Tenn had managed to capture his essence. Exactly how she wanted to remember him.

“For you,” he clarified, waiting to see her reaction. “Sorry it took so long. I wanted to wait until I got really good.”

“You were always really good…” Clem stated firmly as she took it, getting a smile from him, “but thank you.”

She showed it to AJ, who stared at it intently for a few moments. “I should draw Lee too.”

“Yes! That would be awesome,” Tenn exclaimed. He used to be so shy and quiet, he still was, but AJ seemed to coax out his more confident and openly passionate side.

“Sounds like you two have a busy evening ahead of you. I’ll leave you to it. Thank you for the drawing. It’s…” She looked at it again, feeling too many emotions to count.

Nodding, Tenn gave her a hesitant hug which she returned. “You’re welcome.”

The two boys moved over to one of the tables in the main part of the courtyard, ready for a drawing session. She was glad AJ got the chance to be a kid in all this mess.

_Time to go see Violet before I get in trouble._

Exhaling deeply, she headed inside. The place looked a lot cleaner and more organized since the first day she arrived. A veritable fortress and sanctuary for them.

She was so caught up in her daydreams, she didn’t even realize Louis was there until he spoke. “Didn’t think you’d get away without seeing me, did you?”

Clementine jumped, which got a chuckle from him. “Where have you been hiding?”

“Practicing piano,” he replied with a grin. “Even though I don’t need to practice, being a pro and all.”

“Yeah right,” she scoffed playfully.

He put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt. “Ouch, you wound me.” It didn’t take long for him to switch to mischievous mode. “Let me guess… going to see Vi?”

Clementine gasped melodramatically, as if she was impressed. “How did you know?”

“Because you always do,” he added with a smirk. “Aaaaand she told me to send you her way if I saw you. So if you weren’t gonna, I would definitely go now.”

“Not as much of a physic as I thought,” she teased, nudging him with her elbow.

He lightly pushed her back. “Are you doubting my abilities?”

Acting overly innocent, she smiled. “Nooooo. Not at all.”

“Wow, you really suck at lying sometimes. You know that?” He shook his head, still smiling. “Anyway, since I don’t want to get threatened with a cleaver any time soon, I shall leave you to it. I have a date with a lovely lady, too. Wouldn’t want to be late.”

There was only one thing that could mean. “Piano?”

“Got it in one.” With that, he sauntered off towards the music room.

She heard a song play almost instantly, rolling her eyes when she realized which.

**_“Oh my darling, oh my darling. Oh my darling Clementine.”_ **

_I swear Louis is trying to get himself hit. Good thing Vi’s his friend. That’s… probably why he does it._

It didn’t take her long to get to her room. Feeling a little nervous, she knocked. “Vi? You in there?”

“Come in, Clem,” she called back.

_Even after all this time, she still makes me nervous. In a good way. You got this, Clem._

Pushing on the door, she headed inside the room. Violet was there, standing by the window and staring out in her usual hunched pose, arms crossed. When she heard the wood creak, she turned around.

In an instant, her entire demeanor changed. She stood tall, her usually stoic expression lighting up. Her body relaxed, accompanied by a smile that reached her eyes. Clementine’s heart melted just at the sight of her girlfriend.

“Hi,” she greeted softly, crossing the room.

Violet met her part way, pulling her into a hug. She was warm, very different from how her personality had come across the first time they met. Neither of them wanted to let go first.

“Guess you missed me today, huh.” Violet squeezed her tighter.

Nuzzling into her, Clementine let out a satisfied sigh. “Maybe a little.”

Reluctantly, Violet pulled back. She sat down on a nearby bed, taking Clem by the hand and bringing her over. “Luck hasn’t really been on our side to catch a breather today.”

Clementine sat down beside her, feeling at peace as she let their fingers intertwine. “Is it ever?”

“Sometimes. I don’t know about you, but… I’d say I’m pretty lucky. You know, because I… have you,” she stuttered awkwardly.

Not much had changed there.

Smiling, Clementine rested her head against Violet’s shoulder. “I feel like the luckiest girl alive.”

That made Violet blush. Before, she would’ve hidden it. With Clem, she felt safe enough to let her embarrassment show.

“Oh… I…” she exhaled softly, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand and resting her own head against Clementine’s. “That makes two of us.”

They stayed like that for some time in silence. Just enjoying each other’s company. Things had just started to settle, giving them plenty of time to relax. To give them hope that the world was ready to cut them some slack.

“I’m guessing this is what you meant when you wanted to see me,” Clementine finally said, eyes shifting to meet Violet’s.

“Oh… uh, yeah,” she stammered slightly. “Pretty much.” Slight guilt flickered across her face. “If you have something you need to do, then-”

Before she could finish that sentence, Clementine kissed her cheek, instantly silencing her rambling. “The only thing I need to do right now is spending time with a cute girl.”

If Violet wasn’t red before, she was now. It was almost too fun watching her get all flustered. Clementine carefully lifted her head off her shoulder, turning to face her. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt Violet’s lips against hers, soon kissing her back.

Despite her shyness, Violet did take opportunities when she saw them.

The kiss was sweet and tender, like always. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting when they started dating, but Violet had been so much softer than she could ever have imagined. It had taken her a while to work through her feelings, especially since Minnie had still been a sore spot.

Clementine had all the time in the world to wait for her.

When they pulled apart, Violet pressed her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “I’m glad I met you, Clem. I… without you, I would’ve lost myself. I nearly did after…” she sighed deeply, carefully lying down.

Taking the hint, Clementine joined her. They laid on their side, both facing the middle. Limbs tangled, they made sure there was as little space as possible between them. Occasionally planting a kiss on her cheek, forehead, lips, anywhere she had access to really, Clem waited for her to finish.

“After Minnie and Soph, I felt so empty. Numb. If it wasn’t for Tenn and Louis, I would’ve just… shattered.” Her voice faltered as she took Clementine’s hand, placing a kiss on the back. “Then, you come along and the world… bursts back into color. Just like that.”

“I’m sorry…” That was all Clementine could say.

Violet’s heart almost broke at the vulnerable apology, one Clementine should never need to make on others’ behalf. “You’re the last person who needs to be sorry, but I appreciate it. Really. I just… wanted to let you know how important you were to me. You saved me, Clem.”

“And you made my life a million times better, Vi. I’ve felt alone for so long. Sure, people have been around but… none of them have been you.”

AJ made her feel less alone but at the end of the day, they were just two kids struggling to get by. It had been hard, the whole world against them. Here, they had a place to belong.

A home. In people as much as the place.

Violet’s smile threatened to eclipse the sun. She shuffled closer, bumping noses with Clementine. “I’m glad we found each other when we did.”

“Me too.”

All she wanted now was security.

Clem often wondered what Lee would make of Violet. She had a feeling he would like her. A lot. Anyone who cared as much for her as Vi did would instantly gain Lee’s respect. That much she was sure of.

“I… love you, Clem,” Violet whispered, kissing her forehead as they snuggled up together.

Those four words warmed Clementine’s very soul, all her fears and worries fading away in seconds. “And I love you too, Violet. Always.”

* * *

When her eyes opened, Clementine found herself in an RV. It took her a moment to register it properly, confusion setting in. She felt the rumble of the engine vibrate through her, the low hum reaching her ears

A familiar man sat beside her, looking as alive as the day they met.

“Lee...?” she called out in hesitant surprise.

He nodded. “Hey there, sweet pea.”

She looked around. They were alone. “Guess we’re here again, huh?”

“Almost sounds like you’re not happy to see me,” he replied with playful teasing.

Clementine’s shoulder sagged. “You know that’s not true.”

“I do.”

She felt tears sting at her eyes, not even bothering to stop them. “Shit, I miss you, Lee.”

He was quiet for a moment. “You don’t have to miss me. I’m always here. I promised I’d never leave, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but… I want you _here_ here.” She stifled a sob. Not having Lee with her anymore was… painful.

Lee took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. “One day, we’ll be together again properly. For now, you just have to keep being strong.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

“Even after all the people I’ve hurt?” she muttered, guilt threatening to consume her completely.

He nodded slowly. “Part of growing up is doing what’s best for the people you care about… even if sometimes… that means hurting someone else.”

Those repeated words hit her hard, highlighting just how far she’d come. Before, she said she didn’t want to hurt anyone. A naive hope.

“And it doesn’t make you a good or bad person if you do,” he continued. “It just makes you human. Now, I know you wouldn’t go out of your way to hurt anyone. You’d only do what was necessary to survive.”

These were all just words she wanted to hear, her mind trying to comfort her with ghosts. She wanted to believe, but she just… couldn’t. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know you, Clem. That’s why.”

She didn’t give him the chance to continue, cutting him off. “No, you knew the innocent child. You don’t know _me_.” The anger which had been masking the fear faded away, left her vulnerable. “You never got the chance…”

The echoes of her words lingered, soon swallowed by the silence.

“Didn’t I?” He smiled to himself, closing his eyes. “There were things you didn’t know about me, not properly at least, and you knew I’d done something bad.” His eyes opened. “Did that stop you from trusting me?”

“I… no…”

He shuffled in the seat, stalling for time. “I’ve been far from innocent, Clem. That doesn’t mean I’m a bad person. It doesn’t mean you are, either.” He took a deep breath. “What can I tell you to make it better?”

Clementine thought about it for a while. “Nothing you haven’t already told me before. I’ll be okay.”

He nodded, expression soft. “That’s my girl. I will always be here for you, guiding you were I can. So long as you are alive, so am I, which is why I want you to take extra special care of yourself. And AJ, too.”

“I will.”

“Oh, and Violet, of course.” He winked, pulling her into a tight hug.

She buried her face into his shirt. He felt… cold, but she didn’t care.

“Clementine?” The voice was echoey, distant. Not Lee’s.

Heat flooded her body, not her own.

Tears ran down her cheeks. This time, her own.

“Clem?” She opened her eyes and removed her head from Violet’s shoulder. She had been asleep, clutching onto her girlfriend tight. “Bad dream?”

“Kinda…” Clementine replied, feeling safe in Violet’s arms. “I dreamt of Lee. I do sometimes.”

“What… happened?” Violet asked tentatively, not sure if it was something she should make her remember or not.

“He told me he was proud of me, that I should look after myself and everyone else.” Saying the words aloud made them feel more real.

“He has lots to be proud of.” Violet kissed away her tears until they ran dry.

Clementine didn’t say anything. She didn’t trust herself to.

_One day, I’ll see you again, Lee. Until then, I’ll keep on surviving. I’ll live for both of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that got rid of some of the feels over Telltale's closure. Depending on updates from them, I might have to do more stuff, lol.  
> Stay safe out there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Louistine Version**

Sunlight.

The warm, golden rays kissed the stone steps leading up to the building formerly known as Ericson’s boarding school. Many were worn, some had cracks and chips, but all remained intact.

Sat in a worn rocking chair was a woman, in her 20s now. Her hazel eyes scanned the area before her. It had been four years since she first laid her eyes on the courtyard. A lot had changed since then.

Defenses had been bolstered tenfold, the garden was thriving, they’d expanded the safe zone, established trade routes and were well on the way to becoming self-sufficient. A much better position than they had all been before.

No more worrying about where their next meal would come from.

_It’s… weird for things to be so peaceful after everything. I won’t complain. I hope it lasts…_

“Clem!”

Her name snapped her back to reality, glancing up just in time to see a young boy sprinting towards her. He was almost ten now and it showed, especially in his height.

“Hey there, goofball,” Clementine greeted as AJ reached her.

AJ made a face. “I told you a thousand times, I’m too old for that.”

“Not to me you aren’t.”

He rolled his eyes playfully, not really minding. “What’re you doing?”

She looked out over the courtyard, slowly rocking the chair back and forth. “Just… thinking.”

AJ tilted his head, curious. “About?”

So many things she didn’t even know where to begin.

“Everything that’s happened. How lucky we are it turned out this way.” She smiled, stood up and began mercilessly tickling him. “How lucky I am to have you.”

His shrieks carried across the courtyard. Loud enough to attract interest from the residents. When they had assessed the situation, they returned to their tasks. Life had been fairly quiet for about a year now. The first couple had been hectic, dealing with the consequences of other people’s actions and their own.

“S-stop,” AJ whined, trying to bat her hands away.

Chuckling to herself, Clementine relented. “Okay, goofball.”

Once he had recovered, his eyes lit up, voice almost teasing but playful. “Oh, right. Louis was looking for you.”

Clementine’s heart jumped at the name, an involuntary smile tugging at her lips. “Where is he?”

“In the music room,” he replied. “He said he wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Thanks, AJ.” She ruffled his curly hair gently. “We need to cut this soon.”

“Keep that hair short,” he quoted confidently.

Her smile grew melancholic. “Right.”

At least Lee could live on in his lessons. So long as memories of him survived, he would never be truly dead.

AJ gave her a quick hug, half running over to the graveyard. He slowed, cautiously approaching Tenn. It was cute how gentle AJ could be with him. She was just happy he’d found a friend, not only that but one so kind and caring as Tenn.

_Right, time to find Louis. Maybe check in on a few people along the way._

Her mission decided, she scanned the courtyard. She could see Aasim sat on a bench consulting his notes, Ruby over by the fire with Omar and Rosie and finally Tenn in the makeshift graveyard.

Wanting to give Tenn and AJ some time alone, she approached Aasim first. He glanced up when he heard footsteps, quickly finishing his sentence. “Doing the rounds?”

Clem nodded. “Just came to see how you were doing.”

“Pretty damn happy, actually. We got a good haul from the traps today. Violet checked in earlier with similar success from fishing. Louis… well…” Aasim sighed deeply. “He’s still Louis. Man, I dunno what you see in him. I’d team up with Violet any day of the week.”

She shook her head, blushing slightly even at the mention of Louis. “Oh, come on. He’s not _that_ bad. He steps up when it counts.”

Louis had proven that much early on. The day Marlon went psycho, he had stepped in to defend Clementine. He had been close friends with Marlon, but he did what was right… even if it was hard.

“But yes, I’d still probably pick Vi to fight in my corner,” Clementine admitted with a smile. “Although… with Chairles, Louis does enough damage on his own.”

“Violet’s a damn machine,” he muttered, half impressed, half terrified. “And I guess you’re right about Louis. I forget how much he’s changed sometimes.”

There had been a noticeable difference in both Louis and Violet since she arrived. Louis, while still very much the group jokester, took his duties more seriously. Violet was a lot less hostile by default, unless there was good reason. More willing to chill and mess around. They had taken the best parts of one another.

Aasim glanced back at his notebook, cracking his knuckles. “Anyway, I have stuff to do still. Sure you do too. I think Louis was looking for you earlier?”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Best not keep him waiting. Unless you want to be publicly embarrassed,” he added with a smile.

_Louis is good at that._

He could get very dramatic, running around the school proclaiming his love, making a scene. It was kinda cute but he was doing it mostly to embarrass her.

Clem sighed. “Even the walkers must know by now.”

She hadn’t seen as many recently. They had all done a pretty good job of keeping the area clear. Louis always made sure to get a pinata walker in for fun every now and then. He got so excited about it.

He reminded her there was more to life than surviving.

Aasim nodded, returning to his notebook and muttering to himself. Next, she headed over to the cooking pot. Rosie’s head lifted off her paws, standing to come greet Clem. Her fear of dogs still lingered, but not with Rosie. The bulldog licked her hand, leaning into her touch as she scratched behind her ears.

“I wish she wouldn’t hang around,” Omar complained. “Dog fur isn’t exactly the best garnish.”

“Oh, hush your complaining, Omar.” Ruby chuckled, watching Rosie rest her head against Clementine’s thigh. “You are happy to have a live audience.”

He couldn’t argue with that, instead sighing and returning to the pot. Ruby gave Clem a knowing look, making them both smile.

“So, what brings you over here?” Ruby asked, crossing her arms. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Louis?”

Clem nodded. “I will be soon. Just thought I’d see how everyone was doing.”

“Like a true leader.” Ruby smiled, trusting.

After Marlon’s dishonorable discharge and death, and once things had settled down, there had been plenty of debate about who should be the new leader of the boarding school group. Clementine was the obvious choice when they had all come to really know her.

Reliable, resourceful and rational. She really cared about people, would take risks for them but not suicidal ones unless necessary. She knew loss and had come out the other side mentally and emotionally stable. Well, as much as anyone could under these circumstances.

“She’s right, you know. There’s a reason we chose you. You get results.” Omar motioned to the cooking pot. “Given me enough to play with. That’s all I need.”

“Thank you.” It was nice to see people have unwavering faith in her.

Many people had come, many had gone. The only one who had truly believed in her was Lee. The only one who seemed to remember she was a kid. The rest treated her like an adult in the worst way, held her responsible for actions beyond her control. Still, they had taught her valuable lessons, intentional and accidental.

She remembered them, Lee’s most of all.

Ruby uncrossed her arms, clearing her throat. “Not to cut this short, but I don’t want to be the reason you’re late to see Louis. Nobody needs that headache.”

“And I need to focus on getting tonight’s meal right,” Omar cut in, stirring his latest concoction.

Seeming to understand, Rosie stopped putting her weight against Clementine, lying down again by Ruby’s feet.

Now free, Clem gave the dog one last pat. “Alright, I’ll catch you guys later. If you need anything, just come find me.”

“You bet we will. Especially if your little rascal bites me again,” Ruby replied light-heartedly.

Omar cracked a smile. “With my cooking, he’ll have better things to bite on.”

She looked at the stew bubbling away, her stomach rumbling.

_Can’t wait to eat this later._

Leaving them to it, Clementine headed over to the school’s small yet well-kept graveyard. Tenn was stood in his usual spot, by his sisters. AJ was close by, paying his respects.

“Hey Tenn,” she called out softly, not wanting to scare him.

“Hi Clem,” he replied, giving an awkward wave.

“Clem.” AJ grinned, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her closer.

Clementine let herself get pulled closer, smiling at AJ’s eagerness to include her. “Coming out to say hi to Minnie and Soph?”

Tenn nodded resolutely. “And Brody… and Marlon. Everyone.”

A few months ago, Clementine would’ve still winced at the name. She had made her peace with Marlon for the most part. Even if he had tried to kill her.

Tenn’s eyes rested on the simple headstone markers they’d put down for Brody and Marlon. He smiled at them, crouching down and resting flowers on their graves. Tenn had wanted Marlon here and they honored his request.

There were others, for the people they had lost before coming here. Clementine’s heart dropped when she saw Lee’s name scratched into stone. Even now, his death haunted her. It would for the rest of her life.

She never regretted meeting him, though.

Noticing her stare, Tenn moved over to Lee’s grave and place some flowers there before turning to her. “What do you think Lee would have made of us?”

“He… would be happy, I think.” A small lump formed in her throat, tears faintly stinging at her eyes. “He wanted the best for me, fought so hard for it.”

Out of everyone she had met, Lee cared the most.

“Wish I’d met Lee. He sounds cool.” The disappointment in AJ’s voice stabbed at her heart.

She put a hand on his shoulder. “He was. Very cool. He would’ve loved you. As much as I do.”

That made AJ beam, a smile as bright as the sun.

“He’s with Minnie and Sophie. The others, too.” Tenn pulled a slightly crumpled drawing from his pocket, handing it to Clementine.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight of Tenn’s depiction of Lee. His art skills had improved so much since they first met. Even though he’d never met Lee, somehow Tenn had managed to capture his essence. Exactly how she wanted to remember him.

“For you,” he clarified, waiting to see her reaction. “Sorry it took so long. I wanted to wait until I got really good.”

“You were always really good…” Clem stated firmly as she took it, getting a smile from him, “but thank you.”

She showed it to AJ, who stared at it intently for a few moments. “I should draw Lee too.”

“Yes! That would be awesome,” Tenn exclaimed. He used to be so shy and quiet, he still was, but AJ seemed to coax out his more confident and openly passionate side.

“Sounds like you two have a busy evening ahead of you. I’ll leave you to it. Thank you for the drawing. It’s…” She looked at it again, feeling too many emotions to count.

Nodding, Tenn gave her a hesitant hug which she returned. “You’re welcome.”

The two boys moved over to one of the tables in the main part of the courtyard, ready for a drawing session. She was glad AJ got the chance to be a kid in all this mess.

_Time to go see Louis before he gets any bright ideas._

Exhaling deeply, she headed inside. The place looked a lot cleaner and more organized since the first day she arrived. A veritable fortress and sanctuary for them.

She was so caught up in her daydreams, she didn’t even realize Violet was there until she spoke. “Oh, hey Clem.”

Clementine turned on the spot, smiling at her. “Hey, Vi. I haven’t seen you all morning. Where have you been hiding?”

“Was just down by the river.” She motioned in the rough direction of the river in question, beyond their walls. “Getting some fishing in. Gives me time to clear my head.”

Honestly, Clementine found it just as relaxing. “You should tell me when you’re going next time.”

Seeming almost surprised, Violet let loose a rare smile. “Sure, that’d be nice. I just figured you’d be with Louis. Speaking of, he wants to talk to you.”

“Let me guess, music room.” Clem jabbed her thumb towards it, hearing the faint sound of music begin to filter through the school.

Violet nodded. “Got it in one. He really is predictable sometimes, huh. That’s… kind of nice, though. At least you know what to expect. Anyway, good luck. With Louis, you’ll probably need it. Or maybe he will. Who knows.”

She gave an awkward wave before leaving Clementine to it.

_Violet might seem aloof, but she’s definitely been supportive. She knows Louis better than most, and she’s a good source of advice._

Feeling a little nervous, she walked towards the music room and opened the door. Louis was there, already playing the piano. It was a song she definitely recognized. All too well.

_Here goes nothing. Just keep it cool._

She leaned against the doorframe. “Y’know, I’m gonna get sick of that song.”

“No you won’t,” Louis replied in a sing-songy tone.

Clementine sighed, shaking her head and letting her previously stoic expression melt into happy submission. “No I won’t.”

Smiling victoriously, Louis continued the piece, one he’d played a thousand times. Maybe more.

**_“Oh my darling, oh my darling. Oh my darling Clementine.”_ **

The combination of the slightly out of tune piano and Louis’ voice made her shiver. Vivid memories pushed their way to the forefront of her mind, some good, others… not so good.

“Why don’t you learn another song?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“I thought you said you’d never get sick of it,” he answered, playing softer.

She pushed off the doorframe, stopping close by the piano. “Won’t you?”

Louis stopped playing, considering it for a second. He stroked his chin, his face stuck in an almost comical expression. “Hmm, nope. How could I? It reminds me of you too much.”

The directness caught her off guard. She looked away, feeling her face heat up.

“Oh, is that a blush I see?” he lightly teased, smirking. “I’ve still got it.”

She wanted to sass him back, but her mind turned to mush. “Shut up.”

“You love it really. And…” he paused, voice getting lower, “you love me.”

She could try and deny it for the sake of it, but she wouldn’t fool anyone. “I do, yes.”

Louis’ eyes widened slightly. “I was half expecting you to deny it.”

“No point in denying the obviously true.” She had to pick and choose her battles. In this one, she was totally outnumbered.

“Well, it just so happens that I love you too.” He gathered her up in his arms, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

Humming to himself, he began dancing while still holding her. The first time he’d done it, Clementine hadn’t been ready. She was too embarrassed, then she kept stepping on his feet. He laughed it off, teaching her what he knew.

They waltzed around the music room, not the most graceful but they didn’t care. Losing track of time, they stopped when Clementine’s stomach grumbled.

Louis chuckled. “I guess it’s dinner time.” He looked down at his feet. “Hmm, at least my toes are still intact.”

She looked up at him with a smirk. “You should feel lucky.”

“I do.”

The earnestness of his reply set her heart aflutter. She leaned in for a kiss, melting on contact. It was both too much and not enough. When they pulled apart, Louis twirled her around. She almost shrieked.

“Holy shit!” Her heart raced, partly from the surprise, partly because Louis was there with her. “Would be nice to get a warning next time.”

“You need to live dangerously.”

“Oh right, a world filled with walkers isn’t dangerous enough,” she replied sarcastically, sticking out her tongue.

“Not for me.” Quirking an eyebrow, he swept her up in his arms and dip kissed her.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it took her breath away. He lifted her back up, looking just as flustered even though he’d been the one to do it. They stood there for a moment, smiling like idiots.

When she felt ready, she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I love you, Louis.”

“And I you, Clem,” he whispered back gently. “Now, let’s go get food, shall we?”

He held out a hand, which she took, and they walked out into the courtyard. While eating, she felt herself zone out...

* * *

When her eyes opened, Clementine found herself in an RV. It took her a moment to register it properly, confusion setting in. She felt the rumble of the engine vibrate through her, the low hum reaching her ears

A familiar man sat beside her, looking as alive as the day they met.

“Lee...?” she called out in hesitant surprise.

He nodded. “Hey there, sweet pea.”

She looked around. They were alone. “Guess we’re here again, huh?”

“Almost sounds like you’re not happy to see me,” he replied with playful teasing.

Clementine’s shoulder sagged. “You know that’s not true.”

“I do.”

She felt tears sting at her eyes, not even bothering to stop them. “Shit, I miss you, Lee.”

He was quiet for a moment. “You don’t have to miss me. I’m always here. I promised I’d never leave, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but… I want you _here_ here.” She stifled a sob. Not having Lee with her anymore was… painful.

Lee took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. “One day, we’ll be together again properly. For now, you just have to keep being strong.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

“Even after all the people I’ve hurt?” she muttered, guilt threatening to consume her completely.

He nodded slowly. “Part of growing up is doing what’s best for the people you care about… even if sometimes… that means hurting someone else.”

Those repeated words hit her hard, highlighting just how far she’d come. Before, she said she didn’t want to hurt anyone. A naive hope.

“And it doesn’t make you a good or bad person if you do,” he continued. “It just makes you human. Now, I know you wouldn’t go out of your way to hurt anyone. You’d only do what was necessary to survive.”

These were all just words she wanted to hear, her mind trying to comfort her with ghosts. She wanted to believe, but she just… couldn’t. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know you, Clem. That’s why.”

She didn’t give him the chance to continue, cutting him off. “No, you knew the innocent child. You don’t know _me_.” The anger which had been masking the fear faded away, left her vulnerable. “You never got the chance…”

The echoes of her words lingered, soon swallowed by the silence.

“Didn’t I?” He smiled to himself, closing his eyes. “There were things you didn’t know about me, not properly at least, and you knew I’d done something bad.” His eyes opened. “Did that stop you from trusting me?”

“I… no…”

He shuffled in the seat, stalling for time. “I’ve been far from innocent, Clem. That doesn’t mean I’m a bad person. It doesn’t mean you are, either.” He took a deep breath. “What can I tell you to make it better?”

Clementine thought about it for a while. “Nothing you haven’t already told me before. I’ll be okay.”

He nodded, expression soft. “That’s my girl. I will always be here for you, guiding you where I can. So long as you are alive, so am I, which is why I want you to take extra special care of yourself. And AJ, too.”

“I will.”

“Oh, and Louis, of course.” He winked, pulling her into a tight hug.

She buried her face into his shirt. He felt… cold, but she didn’t care.

“Clementine?” The voice was echoey, distant. Not Lee’s.

A hand on her shoulder, not Lee’s.

Tears ran down her cheeks. This time, her own.

“Clem?” She opened her eyes, realizing she was still out in the courtyard. Louis was looking at her, worried. “You okay?”

“Just… a bad daydream,” she replied, his hand grounding her in reality. “With Lee.”

He shuffled closer to her, offering his shoulder for her to rest on and putting an arm around her. She did. He also took her hand in his firmly.

“What… happened?” he asked softly, lightly rubbing her arm for comfort.

“He told me he was proud of me, that I should look after myself and everyone else.” Saying the words aloud made them feel more real.

“As he should be,” Louis whispered, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. He also lightly peppered her face with kisses, not caring who saw.

Clementine didn’t say anything. She didn’t trust herself to.

_One day, I’ll see you again, Lee. Until then, I’ll keep on surviving. I’ll live for both of us._


End file.
